The present invention relates to a changing platform and disposable changing pad for use in changing a baby""s diaper.
Although babies have many wonderful attributes, they also produce substantial quantities of waste products, especially urine and feces. These waste products are (hopefully) deposited in diapers that must then be changed by a caretaker. While caretakers typically view changing diapers as a distasteful but necessary task, many babies apparently view the process as unduly time-consuming and boring. Thus, while caretakers prefer babies to remain compliant and quiescent during diaper changes, many babies prefer to cry, squirm, attempt to crawl away and grab nearby objects in an apparent pursuit of more stimulating or less uncomfortable activities. As a result, changing time is often more difficult, messy and time-consuming than might otherwise be hoped.
There are, not surprisingly, a plethora of inventions that address the problems in the routine of changing a baby""s diapers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,270 and 4,712,258 describe a partition or restraining straps for controlling a baby during diaper changes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,434 describes an infant changing board, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,896 describes a changing table that unfolds from a wall, and Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 313,516 and 375,419 show a baby changing table that incorporates drawers. Other patents do not address the problem of baby changing as such, but address the problem of portability of changing apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,336 describes a portable baby changing table, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,224 describes a baby carriage that converts into a changing table, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,024 describes a changing caddy including a removable changing pad.
The present invention provides apparatus for changing a baby that includes a changing platform component in combination with a disposable changing pad component. The platform component has a base element with a generally smooth surface onto which a disposable changing pad and a baby are placed. The disposable changing pad component is a generally flat sheet that includes a water impermeable barrier layer and a fabric layer attached to the water impermeable barrier layer. The combination also includes at least one movement resistance aid that is an integral part of the water impermeable barrier layer, and/or at least one changing pad retainer on the platform component.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides an apparatus for changing a baby comprising a disposable changing pad component. The disposable changing pad component comprises: a water impermeable barrier layer; a fabric layer attached to the water impermeable barrier layer; and at least one movement resistance aid that is an integral part of the water impermeable barrier layer.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides apparatus for changing a baby comprising a changing platform component. The changing platform component includes a base element having a generally smooth surface for receiving a disposable changing pad component and a baby, and a disposable changing pad retainer.
The present invention also provides uses for the above described components in changing a baby and methods of changing a baby that utilize these components. For example, the present invention provides a method of changing a baby""s diaper comprising the use of the changing pad described above to change a baby. Similarly, the present invention provides a method of changing a baby""s diaper comprising the use of the changing platform described above to change a baby; and a method of changing a baby""s diaper comprising the use of the changing pad in conjunction with the changing platform.
Glossary
The phrase xe2x80x9cmovement resistance aid that is an integral part of the water impermeable barrier layerxe2x80x9d means either a hole through or loop on the water impermeable barrier layer into which a button, hook, post or clamp can be inserted; or a sticking agent bonded to the side of the water impermeable barrier layer opposite the side that has the fabric layer.
The fabric layer on the disposable changing pad is water absorbent and/or water permeable.
The phrase xe2x80x9cdisposable changing pad retainer on the platform componentxe2x80x9d means that either the changing platform contains a smooth receiving surface defined by low profile sidewalls that are positioned to snugly fit a disposable changing pad between the sidewalls; or there is a sticking agent attached to the changing platform.
The term xe2x80x9cdisposable changing pad retainerxe2x80x9d means a retainer for disposable changing padsxe2x80x94not a disposable retainer.
The phrase xe2x80x9ca base element having a generally smooth surface for receiving a disposable changing pad component and a babyxe2x80x9d means that there is an area on the surface of the changing platform that is large enough to accommodate a disposable changing pad and is generally smooth such that a baby can lie thereon without feeling uncomfortable.